


Freedom

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: When two people who seek freedom met, they took each other’s company.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Hakaze Kaoru
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Freedom.

The two want it, but could never truly experience it. Eichi is often too sick to do anything, his body doesn’t allow him to do whatever he wants and his responsibilities as a Tenshouin are too much for him be fooling around like how a teen would. And then there’s Kaoru. His family is a strict one, so strict to the point of him constantly fighting his dad because of his life choices. They have everything, but they sometimes feel like something is missing.

So when two people who seek freedom met, they took each other’s company.

They don’t remember how they got together since it happened in a spur of the moment and Eichi didn’t even expect Kaoru to go along with him, but every day since then was fun. Fooling around together like teens, not a Tenshouin nor a Hakaze, just simply _Eichi_ and _Kaoru_. He was and still is so glad he decided to speak out the things that were on his mind that day.

Kaoru vividly remembers the first time they kissed. It was in the evening. Both of them are alone in the school hallway. The orange light from the setting sun beautifully illuminates the sky, preparing it for the darkness that will later come. Eichi hurt his arm trying to pin Kaoru to the wall in an attempt to be seductive then started to whine, making Kaoru laughed to the point of being in tears. Even though the kiss didn’t go as how they planned, it still did happen, and it was a light-hearted and enjoyable one.

And oh, Eichi absolutely loves when Kaoru shows him around the city, whether it’d be cafes, restaurants, arcades, parks, or even just mindlessly sitting at the beach doing nothing but looking at the waves. He loves every bit of it, the feeling of doing something he’s never done before, with a company who feels the same about doing something he’s already done but with someone he never thought would be there with him.

But as the saying goes—nothing lasts forever.

With graduation coming near, their life would become messier than ever from both their idol works and their families. They won’t have time to play around like how they’re doing right now anymore. It’s finally time for them to grow up and think about their future, and the scariest part is their future shouldn’t have each other in there, but they don’t want it to be like that. It’s childish to hang onto a highschool relationship after all.

Such a small taste of freedom is so transient.

“Hey, Kaoru-kun,” Eichi speaks up, grabbing Kaoru’s hands while looking out in the distance.

“Let’s run away together.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s run away together,” Eichi says, making Kaoru turn his head look at him in surprise. There’s an awkward silence between the two until Kaoru decides to break it.

“...Do you realize what you’re saying?” He asks, not believing in what came out of Eichi’s mouth.

“Hm?”

“Y’know, even if I agree to, we still can’t,” Kaoru returns the grip back, also holding onto Eichi’s hand, “you’re a Tenshouin, your family will definitely find you.”

Eichi looks at him in silence, and Kaoru sighs.

“I know you don’t like to be told what to do, I mean, me neither, but—” he pauses a little, “don’t do anything you’d regret.”

“...Fufu, I knew I could trust you,” Eichi smiles lightly as he chuckles, thinking about how lucky he is to have Kaoru by his side at times like these where he’s prone to make irrational decisions.

“Ahaha, hang in there, okay?

We’ll figure this out together, Eichi-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i've decided to wait one more day til Christmas but i just can't I HAVE TO POST EIKAO RIGHT NOW so here i am fjsjfnnsnf


End file.
